24 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 14 (Monarch Cove ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:25 Nowy Testament - Ostatni będą pierwszymi, odc. 18 (The Greatest is the Last, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 4 Bory Tucholskie; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielka niespodzianka, odc. 65 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Chcemy zwierzaka, odc. 5 (Pet problem); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 35 (9 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 206 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Zabójcze lato cz. 2 (Deadly Summer) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Festiwal - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 13:40 Discovery w Jedynce - Dziennik badacza rekinów (DIARY OF A SHARK MAN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:50 Opactwo Northanger; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 16:50 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Kopalnie Króla Salomona cz. 1 - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 18:50 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Piraci ze Stumilowego Lasu, odc. 15 (Pooh - Rates of The Hundred Acre Wood); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Błękitna głębia - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:15 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Czarny świt; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Więzienie dla świrów; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tylko Kaśka - Polowanie na Andrzeja odc.2 06:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 11/15 Co każdy chłopiec...; serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 Grzybobranie - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 08:00 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tomek i Tosia; serial TVP 08:55 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:15 Klub kemping: La Torre del Sol w Hiszpanii 09:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (32); zabawa quizowa 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Świnia - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Taki jak tata; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1755; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt - str.777; serial TVP 15:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Najmniejszy kulturysta świata - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:30 Słowo na niedzielę 17:35 Wstęp Wolny! (22) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 38 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Tak to leciało! - (53); teleturniej 20:10 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (1) 21:15 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (2) 22:15 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (3); widowisko 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Spartan; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 01:10 W pętli czasu - odc. 6/13 (Day Break ep. What If They Find Him); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:55 Mafijny klan - odc. 6/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 Niekończąca się opowieść (4) - serial fantasy 09.10 Charlie Brown i jego kompania - film animowany, USA 1969 10.55 Dziupla Cezara (6) - serial komediowy 11.40 I kto tu rządzi (11, 12) - serial komediowy 12.45 Mamuśki (6) - serial komediowy 13.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 15.20 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Odlotowcy - komedia muzyczna, USA 1994 17.50 Orły z Bostonu (6) - serial kryminalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (164) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kabareton na Topie (13, 14) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (7/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Piknik Country Mrągowo 2010 - koncert 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 SamSam - serial animowany 08.10 Geronimo Stilton - serial animowany 08.35 Raczkujące melodyjki (9) - serial animowany 09.00 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 11.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 11.55 Turbo sQUADem przez Maroko (4) - reportaż 12.25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 14.30 Majka (80) - telenowela 16.45 Wizytówki festiwalowe 2010 - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Giganciki - komedia, USA 1994 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western komediowy, USA 1999 22.15 Człowiek roku - komediodramat, USA 2006 00.35 Mortal Kombat 2: Unicestwienie - film SF, USA 1997 02.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.50 Telesklep 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:31 mała Czarna - talk-show 5:15 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 6:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 6:30 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 9:05 Magiczne pałeczki - komedia muzyczna, USA, RFN 1987 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Alicia Keys: Diaries - odc. 1, koncert 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Alicia Keys: Diaries - odc. 2, koncert 14:30 W czepku urodzeni - komedia, Włochy, USA 1983 16:55 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 4 17:25 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Samochód przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 120 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Kasia Ballou - western, USA 1965 23:05 Świntuch: Następnego dnia - komedia, USA, Kanada 1983 1:10 Krokodyl zabójca - horror, USA 2000 3:05 Crowded House - Farewell To The World - koncert 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 68; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 7 - Dziadek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 6/42 - O tym, jak doczekaliśmy się prezentów (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak Jsme bożich daru dockali); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za chlebem (41); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 30 - W drodze do Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Morskim Szlakiem Polonii 2010 - 2011. Kroniki rejsu - odc. 4; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7* - Nasz człowiek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 11 - Ostatni dzwonek (Dobra Ctvert odc. 11 Posledni zvoneni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (95); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przystań - odc. 6/13 - Krokodylek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2010 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Kino Mistrzów - Nad rzeką, której nie ma; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 7; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 30 - Miłość Natalii; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - (6) lata międzywojenne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Czarna suknia; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ida Kamińska, Aleksandra Śląska, Maria Broniewska, Ewa Milde, Andrzej May, Andrzej Jędrzejewski, Tadeusz Osiński, Bohdan Sobiesiak, Henryk Szletyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Siedlisko - odc. 7/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Gdańsk 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Panorama flesz 07:50 Wędrówki Jurka Boja, Człuchów 08:15 Temat wiejski 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Nurkowanie - 5 strona świata 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:01 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Puls Ziemi 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Sam na sam z Trusem 18:10 Droga 18:40 6. Letni Festiwal Kabaretu 19:00 Wędrówki Jurka Boja, Człuchów 19:36 Paszport do Chin - odc. 2/3 (ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:19 Jej sukces - odc. 1 - Kierowca autobusu; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - odc. 2 - Szkoła tańca; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Aniołki - odc. 9/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:02 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:20 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:06 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:31 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Szczecin 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Bałtyk, Zielony płaszcz wodny 08:00 Przypływ lata - Szczecin na weekend 08:20 Bliżej ludzi, Czas dorastania 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:01 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Strefa cooltura 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kronika regionalna 17:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:00 Weekend z TVP Szczecin: Jarmark Jakubowy 18:30 Między dworem, a dworkiem 19:36 Paszport do Chin - odc. 2/3 (ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:19 Jej sukces - odc. 1 - Kierowca autobusu; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Eko maniak, Nowe góry 22:24 Jej sukces - odc. 2 - Szkoła tańca; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Aniołki - odc. 9/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:02 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:20 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:06 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:31 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych